ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/November
November 2 Vibe.com Interview 11-2-09 Vibe Interview 001.png 106 & Park (BET) : Main article: 106 & Park Lady Gaga appeared on the show. She talked about people dressing up as her for Halloween, winning a stylemaker award at the ACE Awards, Nasir Mazhar, Fashion, feeling like a freak and self discovery, her high school experience, the writing process for The Fame Monster, "Speechless" and her dad's recent heart surgery, her hopes for her career, collaborating on "Video Phone" with Beyoncé, "Bad Romance", her newly named Little Monsters, The Monster Ball Tour, and the cancellation of The Fame Kills Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga. 11-2-09 106 & Park 001.jpg 11-2-09 106 & Park 002.jpg *Makeup by Billy B, hair by Syd Curry #Sunglasses by Versace, outfit by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by John Galliano MAC Viva Glam: From Our Lips Event : Main articles: MAC, Viva Glam Lady Gaga and Cyndi Lauper attended the launch at Salon Bordello to reveal that they were the latest faces to the newest campaign, dubbed “From Our Lips” which began on February 11, 2010. For the event, a select group of members of the press were invited to meet the new ambassadors. Each spokesperson had a lipstick being MAC Viva Glam Gaga Lipstick and Viva Glam Cyndi Lipstick with 100 percent of the proceeds being donated to the MAC AIDS Fund. The visual for the campaign shot by Ellen von Unwerth nearly 7 months before was also revealed during the event. 11-2-09 Mac Viva Glam Aids Campaign Launch.jpg 11-2-09 Mac Viva Glam From Our Lips 001.jpg 11-2-09 Mac Viva Glam From Our Lips 002.jpg #Shorts by Marc Jacobs MTV Europe Music Awards : Main articles: MTV Europe Music Awards Gaga recorded her acceptance speech for "Best New Act". The show aired on November 5, 2009. MTV EMA 2009 Lady Gaga award acceptance.png 13th Annual ACE Awards : Main article: ACE Awards Gaga attended the event at Cipriani to receive the Stylemaker Award. It was Marc Jacobs who presented her the awards and she was also wearing his creation to the event. In her speech, Gaga thanked Marc Jacobs, Hedi Slimane, Stephen Gan, David LaChapelle, Araki ("for photographing my soul, not my image"), and Nasir Mazhar, designer of the Orbit hat she wore on Ellen and "which has now become an experience." Gaga made a vow on behalf of her style team—"We will never do a line; we are not an economy"—and closed the proceedings with an unexpected fashion tip: "The most important fashion accessory is the condom." 11-2-09 Ace Awards.jpg 11-2-09 ACE 2.jpg 11-2-09 ACE.jpg 11-2-09 ACE 3.jpg 11-2-09 ACE Awards 004.jpg 11-2-09 Awarded Stylemaker in 13th Annual Ace Awards Gala 001.jpg #Lace accessory by Erickson Beamon, silk shirt, bra and shorts by Marc Jacobs, shoes by John Galliano November 3 On The Record with Fuse : Main article: On The Record with Fuse 11-3-9 On The Record with Fuse 002.jpg Fuse On the Record.jpg Lady Gaga - On The Record With Fuse.jpg Lady Gaga 008.jpg Lady Gaga 022.jpg MTV Studios Gaga signed and took photographs with the fans outside of the MTV Studios after the show. 11-3-09 Arriving at MTV Studios 001.jpg 11-3-09 At MTV Studio 001.jpg Lady Gaga Outside MTV Studios 2.jpg Lady Gaga Outside MTV Studios 3.jpg 11-3-09 Arriving at Outside MTV Studios 004.jpg It's On with Alexa Chung (MTV) Lady Gaga It's On with Alex Chung 1.jpg Lady Gaga It's On with Alex Chung 3.jpg Lady Gaga It's On with Alex Chung 2.jpg 11-3-09 It's On with Alexa Chung 004.jpg NewNowNext PopLab (Logo) Lady Gaga at NewNowNext PopLab.jpg Lady Gaga PopLab.jpg November 4 Leaving Balans Restaurant in London 11-4-09 Balans Restaurant.jpg 11-4-09 Leaving Balans Restaurant in London 002.jpg Arriving at Hotel in London 11-4-09 Arriving at Hotel in London 001.jpg November 5 At SHOWstudio :Main article: SHOWstudio Lady Gaga met Nick Knight to discuss plans for a special video piece to be created with Nick and Ruth Hogben, for inclusion in the Monster Ball. The shoot was scheduled for the weekend. Hiding from Paparazzi 11-5-09 Hiding from Paparazzi.jpg November 6 Leaving Hotel in London 11-6-09 Hotel in London.jpg John Wright Photoshoot at Spring Studios in London :Main article: John Wright 11-x-09 John Wright 008-final.jpg *Makeup by Billy B, hair by Syd Curry #Gloves by Marko Mitanovski, black spiky pants by Lina Österman November 7 Wetten Dass..? Interview in Braunschweig :Main article: Wetten, dass..? 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 001.jpg 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 002.jpg 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 003.jpg 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 004.jpg *Makeup by Billy B, hair by Syd Curry 2DF Backstage Interview 11-7-09 2DF Interview 001.png Arriving Hotel in London 11-7-09 Hotel in London.jpg November 8 Monster Ball Films The Haus of Gaga with SHOWstudio recorded the films to be used on The Monster Ball less than 20 days later. 11-8-09 SHOWstudio 001.jpg #Makeup by Val Garland, nails by Marian Newman November 10 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 11-10-09 Leaving LAX Int Airport in LA 001.jpg 11-10-09 Leaving LAX Int Airport in LA 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears boots by Pleaser, and sunglasses by Alpina. November 14 MOCA 30th Anniversay Gala : Main article: Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again) For the even, Gaga performed "Ballet Russe Italian Style (The Shortest Musical You Will Never See Again)". The piece by Francesco Vezzoli was presented during the dinner. 11-14-09 Performance at MOCA 30th Anniversary 001.jpg 11-14-09 Performance at MOCA 30th Anniversary 002.jpg Gallery main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-08.jpg Gallery main-lady-gaga-moca-photos-11152009-20.jpg 11-14-09 Performing at MOCA Gala 1.jpg 11-14-09 Backstage at MOCA 30th Anniversary in LA 001.jpg 11-14-09 MOCA Anniversary Gala - Backstage 001.jpg 11-14-09 At MOCA Gala.jpg #Custom outfit by Prada November 15 *During the interviews, her "Dad" tattoo was covered. Fantástico (Rede Globo) :Main article: Fantástico 11-15-09 Fantástico Interview 001.png 11-15-09 Fantastico TV.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, dress by Unknown Up Close (TVNZ) Interview by Tim Wilson. 11-15-09 TVNZ Up Close Interview 001.JPG November 17 The Fame Monster Album Trailer Gaga posted a video of a teaser for her new album coming out later in November. It teased some track titles and the teaser included scenes from the Bad Romance music video and her Hedi Slimane photoshoot. 11-17-09 The Fame Monster promo 001.JPG November 18 :Lady Gaga's album "The Fame Monster" was officially released today. November 22 American Music Awards Rehearsal Lady Gaga rehearsed for the American Music Awards in the morning. 11-23-09 AMA Rehearsal 001.jpg 11-23-09 AMA Rehearsal 002.jpg 11-23-09 AMA Rehearsal 003.jpg American Music Awards (ABC) : Main article: American Music Awards 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 001.jpg 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 003.jpg American Music Awards 2009 2.jpg American Music Awards 2009 3.jpg American Music Awards 2009 4.jpg American Music Awards 2009 1.jpg 11-22-09 Audience at American Music Awards in LA 004.jpg 11-22-09 Backstage at American Music Awards in LA 002.jpg 11-22-09 Backstage at American Music Awards in LA 003.jpg At Club Voyeur Lady Gaga appeared at club Voyeur in West Hollywood following the American Music Awards, spoke to the crowd, and sang a little bit of "Telephone" acapella before playing the album version. 11-22-09 Club Voyeur 001.jpg AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg #Sunglasses by Unknown, outfit by Alexander McQueen. November 23 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (ABC) : Main article: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 11-23-09 The Jay Leno Show 1.jpg 11-23-09 The Jay Leno Show 2.jpg Best Buy Gaga did a signing at Best Buy for the release of The Fame Monster and the Heartbeats in Los Angeles. She debuted two new piece by Zaldy including the bodysuit that would be used on the Monster Ball. The signing took place from 7PM to 9PM. Limited tickets for the signing were given to any fans that purchased either The Fame Monster or Heartbeats beginning on 9:00AM that day. Gaga sent pizzas to the fans waiting. 11-23-09 The Fame Monster Signing at Best Buy.jpg 11-23-09 At Best Buy in LA 003.jpg 11-23-09 At Best Buy in LA 002.jpg After the recording at ABC, Gaga went to Best Buy for the signing. She did an interview with Extra before doing the signing. Extra Interview :Main article: Extra Gaga was interviewed by Carlo de Santis during the Backstage of the signing autographs. 11-23-09 Extra 002.jpg 11-23-09 Extra Interview 001.png November 24 At The Ellen DeGeneres Show :Main article: The Ellen DeGeneres Show 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 003.jpg 11-24-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show 2.jpg The Ellen Degeneres Show 001.jpg 11-24-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show 3.jpg 11-24-09 The Ellen Degeneres Show 4.jpg November 25 Los Angeles rented House 11-26-09 On her hotel balcony.jpg November 26 Bell Centre The crew did the last dress rehearsal for The Monster Ball before the opening night. November 27 The Monster Ball at Bell Centre : Main article: The Monster Ball, Bell Centre Opening night of The Monster Ball with Perez and Gaga's dad in attendance. Gaga wore a shoulder length, curly blonde wig for most of the show. She also wore a wig during the encore that wasn't used on the rest of the tour. Gaga introduced all the tour outfits. Unique things about tonight's show is that during the show, the Apocalyptic Film was played instead of the "Manifesto of Little Monsters". Gaga also performed "Speechless" after "Poker Face" (Acoustic) and "Make Her Say", when typically in the show it comes before. She also performed "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" after "Just Dance" on this show. It was performed after "Money Honey" in all proceeded shows. She performed "Boys Boys Boys" after "LoveGame". In all proceeding shows, it was performed before "Paper Gangsta". She also didn't have the Rapunzel braids for "Paparazzi" so she went with the standard wig. MB-GagaIntro.png MBTFashion7.jpg 11-27-09 Bell Centre 002.JPG 11-27-09 Bell Centre 003.JPG Bodysuit-Zaldy-Closeup.jpg MBT Fashion.jpg 11-27-09 Bell Centre 004.JPG GunsOutfit-Front-MB.jpg 11-27-09 Monster Ball 009.jpg MonsterBall-BadRomance-SideMB-MTL.jpg 11-27-09 Monster Ball 010.jpg 11-27-09 Monster Ball 003.jpg Backstage Meet and Greet 11-27-09 Backstage 001.JPG November 28 Before the Concert 28112009paparazzi.jpg paparazzi28429.jpg paparazzi28129.jpg The Monster Ball at Air Canada Centre : Main article: The Monster Ball, Air Canada Centre Gaga kept the same outfits as the first night of the show. However, this time she performed "Speechless" before "Poker Face" (acoustic) and "Make Her Say, she performed "Beautiful, Dirty Rich" after "Money Honey", and "Boys Boys Boys" before "Paper Gangsta". This remained the order of the setlist for now. Gaga didn't use the big wig she used during "Bad Romance" on the previous show. She used the Rapunzel braids during Paparazzi this time, unlike the last show. 11-28-09 Air Canada Centre 001.JPG 11-28-09 Air Canada Centre 002.JPG 11-28-09 Air Canada Centre 003.JPG 12-1-09 Monster Ball 001.jpg Backstage 11-28-09 Backstage at TMBT at Air Canada Centre 001.jpg normal_60272904.jpg normal_60272906.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, shoes by Ellie November 29 The Monster Ball at Scotiabank Place : Main article: The Monster Ball, Air Canada Centre Fashion was the same as the previous show. Backstage 11-29-09 Backstage at Scotiabank Place in Ottawa 001.jpg Category:2009 fashion